


Hawk and Widow

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through Maria Hill's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawk and Widow

Maria has been friends with Hawkeye and Black Widow for years.  
Clint she knew from her years as a junior agent.  
Clint had helped her in her current role.  
And Natasha became her friend after Clint bought her back.  
Two skilled women in a male dominated agency.   
Now she knew both of them well individually.   
But she knew them together too.  
Shield's best team.   
Strime Team Delta.  
Clint and Natasha were like one being in the field.   
Maria was always mesmerised watching them work.   
She also knew their feelings for each other.   
She was surprised when Natasha admitted hers first.   
The trick was getting Clint to admit them.  
He was a pretty closed off person.   
But before that New York happened.   
And at the end sbe could see Clint opening up his heart.  
Which was broken before.   
Maria knew Natasha would never hurt Clint.  
She loved the archer too much.   
And Clint had vowed to protect Natasha after she came to Shield.  
Maria is happy as she becomes the witness to their secret wedding.   
She'll let them drop the bomb on Fury.   
But right now let them bask in their secret love.


End file.
